The Second Chance
by To love and be loved
Summary: When the Gods give the Yami's a second chance at life what will the consider changing?  Sorry I suck at summaries. First Story.
1. Chapter 1: The Break in

**The Second Chance**

**Summery: When the Gods give Yami, Marik, and Bakura another and final chance at life what will they decide to change?**

**Sorry I suck at summaries…**

**AN: I own NOTHING, and sorry I don't have a Beta so excuse any mistakes!**

**This is my first fic, and I'm really nervous… Rated M for future Chapters!**

**Oh I watched both the English and Japanese versions so the names are a little of both SORRY! : ) I hope you like it and all reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Break In

Yugi had invited Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Joey, and Anzu over to the Game Shop after another long day at school. The air was full of an awkward silence, and Yugi put a movie into the DVD player and hit play.

The friends were all going through a rough time since the Yamis had returned to the spirit world. In the few short years the Yamis had been there three relationships had blossomed. Yugi, Ryou and Malik had all fallen completely head over heals for their alter egos, and vice versa. Those three had taken it the hardest when their loved ones returned to the land of the dead.

They sat in the back room watching the movie, though no one was actually paying attention. Only Yugi seemed slightly interested in what was happening on the TV screen. Anzu's eye was twitching out of irritation.

"What has happened to all of you?" Anzu screeched. "You've been acting like zombies for weeks. I've had it up to here!" She held her hand above her head. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths.

"Seriously guys… There gone, and there not coming back." She lowered her eyes and looked away from the looks she had received. Malik in particular gave her a nasty glare.

"You don't know that!" He yelled. She looked at Malik with disbelief.

"It's been a month, and I really hate to be the one to say this but you need a wake up call. They are gone and sitting around moping isn't going to get them back… nothing is." Anzu said quietly. "It doesn't matter how much you want it."

Joey was getting tired of the bickering. He wasn't going to say anything until he realized Yugi's eyes were starting to tear up.

"Anzu, Malik, Knock it off!" He yelled. Suddenly a crash sounded from he front room. Tristan and Joey stood, shushing anyone who was about to talk. Yugi and Ryou had stood up as well. Tristan shot them a look and both boys quickly sat down.

"We got it Yug'." He snuck over to the toy bin and grabbed a bat Yugi kept there. Him and Tristan walked over to the hallway connecting the two rooms. Tristan tiptoed to the door connecting the hallway to the main part of the game shop. Joey followed quickly behind him.

A long string of particularly colorful language sounded from what was obviously a group of people, maybe three or four. Joey prayed that whatever was beyond the door it wasn't a gang looking to get some quick cash.

The curses stopped suddenly, and the voices began to bicker.

"Get off me!" A very deep baritone voice said which was probably meant to be rude, but came out as a whimper.

"You're the one whose on me!" A second voice shouted, again male.

"I would kindly…like… to breath… but one of you is… sitting on… my chest!" A voice said between gasps.

"Oops, Sorry!" The second voice said quickly. Joey and Tristan hadn't dared open the door yet. There was a quick shuffle and another string of curses. Finally Tristan and Joey nodded in agreement and opened the door. What they saw shocked them. In front of them stood three men, two clad in leather, one in jeans.

The two males facing Joey and Tristan were both looking down. One gasping for breath, the other making sure the other dint faint. The shortest one was facing away from them was stretching his limbs and shaking his head. He stretched his neck, back, then legs and arms.

None had noticed the two boys standing in the inner door.

"Jeez, if we ever go back to that forsaking Hell Hole, remind me to yell at the gods. My bones feel like jello!" He complained, trying to regain feeling in his fingers. He turned to see the shocked faces of Joey and Tristan staring back at him.

"Well hello Joey, Tristan. It's great to see you both!" Yami said with a warm smile.

"Yeah Marik, it was definitely you sitting on my chest. Gods, you have one bony ass!" Bakura exclaimed. He screamed fairly girlishly when Marik took offense and punched him in the arm. They finally took notice of their friends staring at them blankly. They stood in an awkwardly.

"For the love of Ra's sake, say something!" Marik said loudly.

* * *

**AN: *Gasp* My first story and I already have a cliff hanger! I'm so evil! : ) lol so yeah tell me what you think! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please?**

**Yami: Anyone who reviews gets a cookie : D**

**Marik: *looking behind him* My ass isn't that bony is it?**

**Bakura: You were sitting on me long enough for me to know *starts running***

**Marik: DIEEEEEEE!**

**Me: *Lol* someone keep Marik from killing Bakura, I need them both in the next chapter!**

**Ryou and Malik:*look at each other* IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP WE'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN**

**Bakura and Marik: *stop running* : (**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Yami: I make good cookies!**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I totally forgot that I needed to update until I got a notification saying someone Favorited my story! **

**So thank you **Kairii77** for 'favorite' my story! You should check out some of hers. I'm glad that someone really likes my story! It feels so amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... sadly :( **

**So thank you again and now...**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 2: The reunion

Their friends had been gone for what seemed like an eternity, and the shop was quiet. Suddenly they heard a loud sound.

"For the love of Ra's sake, say something!"

The friends looked at each other in silent agreement and made their way, in unison, to the hall ways. They cautiously walked down the hall their friends had disappeared into.

Yugi was the first to enter. The rest followed quietly behind. Everyone stood in silent shock, until Ryou fainted and hit the ground with a thump. Bakura cursed and ran to his hikaris side. Yami smiled at his young boy.

"I missed you." The former Pharaoh said sheepishly. Those words seemed to kick start the room into activity. Yugi ran to the Pharaoh and tightly embraced him, crying silently into his chest. Malik looked away from the tearful reunion when his own loved one spoke.

"Oh, the Pharaoh gets a tear-filled hug, and I get nothing?" Marik asked, hurt. Malik ran to him, and wrapped his legs around his waist. They stood in their tight embrace kissing each other, and completely oblivions to the rest of the people in the room. After a few minuets of slapping and much cursing from Bakura, the white haired boy regained consciousness.

"Soon after prying Malik off his boyfriend the group of newly reunited friends retires to the back room. Once situated the Yamis' were bombed with questions.

"What was it like in the land of the dead?" Joey asked, with an excited gleam in his eye. Tristan seemed to want the same answer.

"How did you come back?" Anzu questioned.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, struggling to be heard over the rest of the people.

"The gods sent us back, obviously." Bakura growled. He hugged Ryou, who was sitting in his lap, protectively. He murmured words of comfort to sooth the boy. "I won't ever leave again. I promise."

"What? Did they get tired of Marik?" Joey asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed until Marik stood, and hit Joey upside the head. Then they laughed even harder. After calming down Bakura said:

"Actually it's because of all of us." He said matter-of-factly. "Mostly you, though." He added on. Yugi and Ryou blushed, but no one noticed. Joey looked skeptical.

"What did we have to do with it?" he asked. The two blushing boys looked at each other and blushed a deeper crimson.

"Actually that would be us." They said together. Everyone but the three Yamis looked at them in question.

"The past couple of weeks Ryou and I… let's say, praying to the Gods." Yugi said shyly.

"A lot." Ryou added.

"The Gods knew how unhappy everyone was… Plus getting the same request ten times a day wore them down." Yami said proudly. "Thank you both, from all of us." He looked to Marik and Bakura.

"Yeah guys, its great to be back!" Marik said happily. "OW! What'd you do that for?" Marik yelled, rubbing his cheek. Mysteriously a card had flown through the air and hit him of the face. Yugi picked up the card to study it closer.

"Hey! Who stole my Dark Magician?" He yelled in outrage. Bakura cracked and began laughing hysterically.

"More like how did you not notice me taking it!" Bakura gasped between laughs. Yugi looked at Ryou.

"Do you mind?" He pointed at Bakura. Ryou sighed.

"Fine, he was asking for it." He reached up and smacked Bakura in the back of the head. "You've been back ten minuets. Could you please stop causing a ruckus?.. Please, for me?" He asked, with puppy dog eyes. Bakura glared at Yugi.

"You know that's not fair." He growled. Ryou cupped his hand around the others chin, and made him look at him again. Starting to pout he whispered again.

"Please?" His voice barley audible. He batted his long eyelashes. Everyone was amazed that Ryou could bend the former tomb raider as easily as a piece of fabric.

"Fine! Why don't you just make me stop talking completely?" He suggested sarcastically. "Well…" Joey began but Ryou shot him a look.

"Don't push it." He said. Everyone began to laugh, except Marik who was still rubbing his cheek and mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'White haired idiot'.

"So they just sent you back, no questions asked?" Anzu asked. "That's amazing! They knew how much friendship meant to us so they-" Tristan cut Anzu off with a loud 'NO!'.

"Not another friendship speech!" Everyone yelled. Anzu huffed in frustration.

* * *

**Me: XD I loved writing this chapter! It was going to be longer, but I didn't want to type it up so it's now part of chapter 3! YAY!**

**Yami: I still have cookies! *Holds out a plate of chocolate cookies***

**Ryou: Why did I faint? I never faint!**

**Me: Except when you got stuck in that cave.**

**Marik: And when I tricked you into going to the hospital. **

**Yugi: And whenever theres a Degrassi marathon on!**

**Ryou: Everyones a critic!**

**Bakura: GO ELI!**

**Me: Yes, GO ELI! *i don;t own Degrassi or him either even... even more sadly***

**Malik: I haven't talked in a while O.o just thought I should say something.**

***Everyone looks at him***

**Malik: Sorry. **

**Me: Ooooookay! Well I hoped you like it and please review! **

**Yami: THINK OF THE COOKIES!**

**Me: The poor, poor cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: The boys

**A.N. :YAY! Another update! Sorry it took so long but I had terrible writers block. I'm giving some credit to my friend Amanda (AmanaElric is her screen name) she helped me write the ending and all of the next chapter! So THANK YOU SO MUCH AMY! Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter makes up for it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, sadly.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The boys

After a couple of hours, everyone trickled out of the shop. Soon only Yugi and Yami were left. Yami looked to his hikari. His gaze softened.

"Yugi? I was wondering if I could stay here. Until I can get a job of course. As soon as I get the money I'll move out." Yami said hopefully.

"Of course! You know you always have a home here, whenever you need it. Your practically family." Yugi said. "You can stay in my room." He added suggestively. Yami laughed.

"It's great to be back." He said. Yugi stood and took the latter's hand. He lead Yami up to the house level of the store. Once they got up to the second floor, Yami turned left.

"Whoa, Pharaoh. The place flipped while you were gone. Were over here now." He led the taller boy down the right hallway. Once Yugi closed the door Yami was on him.

"You know it been a month since I've seen you." He whisper huskily in the shorter boys ear. Yugi chuckled. He pulled lightly on Yami's hand, and roughly pushed him onto the bed. He stratled over the former Pharaohs' waist. He leaned down and whispered. "I've missed you terribly."

Mean while in Domino Park:

Ryou had been simply and utterly ecstatic once Bakura had returned. His dark sense of humor and level head perfectly balanced out his light air and easily panicked personality. They walked home, hand in hand talking about what had occurred in their month of separation. When people saw this couple what they saw was what looked like a tall white haired boy clad in loose jeans and a blue button up with a white beater beneath with the young British boy from a broken family.

Most people didn't give it a second thought. Most people. No matter what the group of 'most people' always excluded one person. He was a person so his own he was never grouped in with 'most people'. This person was none other then Seto Kiba. Kiba walked up behind the couple. He sneered. "Look what the Gods dragged in. A white haired Brit!" Bakura growled and slowly turned to face the CEO.

"Look what I had the obvious misfortune of crossing paths in the street. Road kill!" he pulled Ryou away from the CEO, as if by standing too close to him he might catch some contagious disease.

"C'mon Ryou, let's go." He turned on a heel and began to pull his Hikari along, but Seto wasn't done until someone got clocked.

"Go ahead, grab your boyfriend and run with your tail between your legs. Just like a scared dog." He spat.

Ryou then lunged for Kiba's throat.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Me: *Gasp* Another cliff hanger! Why am I such a bitch?**

**Amy: Because you love being a bitch.**

**Yami: Whoa Whoa Whoa... Why was Yugi on top?**

**Yugi: 'Cause I'm just that awesome... duh...**

**Yami: So? I'm taller then you!**

**Yugi: So? I'm a better duelist then you!**

**Everybody: *GASP***

**Yami: ...You did not just say that...**

**Yugi: ... I so did just say that...**

***Yami and Yugi continue bickering***

**Me: *sigh* You both are acting like teenage girls! **

***Bicker Bicker Bicker***

**Ryou: Were out of cookies.**

**Amy: NOT THE COOKIES!**

**Bakura: Dammit Marik, why'd you eat all the damn cookies?**

**Marik: I didn't eat them, it was all the lovely people who have read so far!**

**Me: Yes thank you! Make sure to reveiw!**

***Bicker Bicker Bicker***

**Me: *Sigh* REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Amy: I LOVE COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Scene

**A/N: I know I havn't upated in a while but theres this new guy... yeah I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I am no longer single! WOOP WOOP! LOL off track, well another short chapter but XD I love it, even though I didn't write it. My awesomely amazing bestie Amanda (AmandaElric) wrote it 'cause I suck worse at writing fight scenes then I do at summeriers... XD... lol any who **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Scene

_Previously on The Second Chance:_

_"Go ahead, grab your boyfriend and run with your tail between your legs. Just like a scared dog." He spat._

_Ryou then lunged for Kiba's throat._

Kiba immediately punched him in the jaw. The CEO jumped back into a fighting stance ready to claw some eyes. Ryou stood up and rubbed his jaw, checking it wasn't broken, but Bakura took in. Nobody touched his Hikari and lived to tell the tale. Seto and Bakura were at it, and Ryou stood there unsure of what to do. People left in the park stopped to see what was happening. Seto leaped forth and kicked Bakura. He stumbled and hit the big oak tree. He had gotten better at fighting, but he wasn't going to win this. His mouth throbbed. He slid down on the ground, and knocked Kiba off is feet. Seto's arms flailed as he fell to the ground. He put his palms on the ground and, with a roll, was back on his feet.

Bakura lunged for the boy, but Seto side stepped him narrowly escaping capture. Ryou looked helplessly as his boyfriend fought for him. He was split between pride, and nervousness.

"You fight like a girl!" Kiba said loudly, he was enjoying the crowd gathering around them. This was so much better then he planed.

"DIEEEEEE!" Bakura screamed, yelling as if it were a battle cry.

At that moment, Serenity and Anzu walked up into the crowd trying to see what was going on. They were looking for Mai. If she got in any trouble what so ever, it was going to spoil the surprise for Joey, who missed her. Fortunately it wasn't her, unfortunately it was Kiba and Bakura. Ryou who was watching on the side lines crying out every time Bakura got hit. Anzu watched, extremely pissed, to see who'd win. Kiba had placed Bakura in a headlock and Bakura, with all his might, clawed at Kiba's arms and face trying to get him to let him go.

"Now what is going on here." A familiar sexy voice called. A path immediately cleared for the person.

"Mai?" Kiba asked, but kept a tight hold. Bakura had stopped clawing to look at Mai. Mai, her golden blond hair fell just above her hips, which her hands where on. She shook her head disappointing at them.

"Go finish your little... cat fight." She sighed as the boys resumed acting like little girls and Serenity walked over to where Mai was standing, watching the clawing continue.

"Oh give it a rest!" Anzu said, grabbing Kiba by the ear pulling him up to his feet. "And let go of Bakura." Kiba, reluctantly, listened to her, releasing Bakura out of his grip. Anzu, however, kept hers."Kiba, what has gotten into you?" Anzu whispered to him, then yelled to everyone who was stupid enough to continue watching. "Nothing to see here! Just taking-" she yanked on his ear, "out the trash."

"Bakura, Ryou, are you boys alright?" Serenity's sweet gentle voice asked. They just nodded, embarrassed their ass's have been saved by a girl. "You should head home to uh wherever."They nodded and left them alone. They left quickly, not wanting to fall victim to the fire pit Anzu was no doubt dealing was still scolding at Kiba when Mai grabbed her wrist.

"Anzu, you pull any harder, the poor boy's ear will come off." Reluctantly she let go of his ear. Kiba glared rubbing the side of his face. "Leave them alone, leave US alone, and your ears will be safe Kiba." Anzu threatened, and the three girls walked off to meet Joey at the Cafe.

Mokuba, just getting out of school was walking home through the park. He saw his brother sitting on a park bench looking very confused. He smiled and ran up to his brother, who immediately came back down to earth.

"Hi, brother! How was your day? Why are you in the park? Let's go home." He said quickly. He grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him through the park, heading to their mansion.

* * *

**Me: Haha I love how I wrote like the last two paragraphs of this story... XD**

**Bakura: Whoa, if Seto even touches Ryou again even Anzu won't be able to save him!**

***Seto scoffs, and Anzu glares***

**Mokuba: Any who... who says that any more?**

**Me: I DO OKAY!**

**Seto: Don't even start!**

**Amy: CALM THE HECK DOWN OR JORDAN AND I WILL KICK YOUR ASS'!**

**Me: Whoa leave Jordan out of this!**

**Jordan: *walks up from behind and kisses her* She's telling the truth.**

**Me: *sigh* whatever, You win! **

**Seto: Why do I never fight anyone anymore?**

**Me: *ignoring him* R&R PLEASE! Hope you liked it, thanks Amy!**

**Yami: I MADE MORE COOKIES!**

**Everyone: HURRAY!**

**Amy: PARTY!**

***Everyone starts randomly dancing***


	5. Chapter 5: Duelist Cafe

**A/N: It's 11:14 on 2/12 I'm cutting it close but I made my dead line! This chapter is kinda sort, sorry! I will not ramble so**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Duelist Café

Joey sat, waiting for Anzu and Serenity. What was taking them so long? He'd been there since 12:45, it was now 1 o'clock. Roy walked over with a certain strut in his walk. He was so cocky it almost made Joey nauseous.

"Look, Wheeler. You've been here for like a half hour. The chick probably stood you up, so you might as well order now." Roy said with an uncaring look on his face.

"For your information I'm waiting for my sister, Mustang." Joey never did know why they called each other by their last names.

"Sorry." Roy said with the same uncaring look.

Roy was a waiter at Duelist Café. Today he was sporting loose dark blue jeans, and one of his infamous tee-shirts with a quote on the front. His current shirt was as black as his long shaggy hair and written on the front was 'Don't take life so seriously. No one makes it out alive.' Roy was one of the only waiters present. Duelist Café was so small most nobody went to it.

A song by Hanna Montana started to play on the new jukebox. Roy and Joey grimaced. The song selection was 'See you again'.

"Who put this on?" Joey looked around, he and Roy were the only ones there but an old man in the corner of the counter, and Joey highly doubted he was the one who put it on.

"No one, it just play whatever it feels like. It's actually interesting sometimes. Specifically because I know for a fact this song is not on the play list." Roy said with an uncaring shrug. Joey looked at him closely, it seemed like he was mouthing the words of the song. Joey chuckled when the bell above the door ring. He didn't bother looking back. It was obviously Anzu and Serenity, he could hear the clicking of their heels.

"It's about time you got here!" Joey said slightly irritated. Roy had a disbelieving look on his face, he better not be looking at his sister.

He walked over and hugged his sister. He hadn't seen her in a while. They say down and started to order food.

"How you been, lover boy?" A sexy familiar voice called. Joey jumped at the sound and got up and turned around.

"Mai…" he whispered her name ever so slightly.

"Well are ya' gonna stand there with your mouth hanging open, or are you going to give me a hug?" Mai said with a smile. The jukebox kicked into another random song, this time 'Good Enough' by Evanescence.

Joey ran forward and hugged Mai, he had missed her so much!

"Mai, what are ya doing here, girl?" Joey asked after taking a step back.

"It was your sister's idea. She said you missed me _sooo_ much," she said and he blushed while he continued, "she called Anzu, and she got a hold of me to visit Joey."

"Well, I think I'm gunna head back to Yugi's house." Anzu yawned. "C'mon, Serenity. Let's leave these two, alone, for a while. You've got one hour." They got up and left leaving Joey and Mai standing there, staring at each other.

"Would you two just sit down and order already." Mustang snapped.

They slowly slid into the seats of the table, not taking their eyes from each other. They ordered food, and picked at it while catching up with each other.

Mai twirled her hair while Joey bragged about his winning duels. He listened to her while she explained what she's been up to for a while.

Joey paid the bill, and he took Mai's hand and the walked out into the chill air. He placed his arm around her shoulder while they headed back to Yugi's house.

It's been well over an hour, since Anzu left them. Joey got worried. One Anzu was like a sister, and two, _she_ was watching his younger sister.

In fact, they didn't seem to be home at all.

Mai and Joey settled on the couch and watched some movies.

* * *

**Me: One: Yes, Roy Mustang is in it, and 2: The jukebox from the 'Dead is' series is in it! Yes I am a dork :P**

**Joey: WAS HE LOOKING AT MY SISTER? I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Me: I've always wanted an overly protective older brother!**

**Serenity: You can have mine... :)**

**Mai: It's great to be back!**

**Joey: It's great to have you back :)**

**...**

**Me: Well I have nothing more... so;**

**R&R, FAVORITE, SUGGEST TO FRIENDS, NOTIFICATIONS**

**KEEP BEING THE AWESOME FANS YOU ARE!**

**Next chap should be up soon but I make no deadlines considering I almost dies making this one... **

**BYE**


	6. Chapter 6: A secret reveled

**A/N: Hey y'all! I relized I hadn't updated The Second Chance in a while so I thought this up! For all you people who have been waiting for the more yoai parts, please be patient. They'll be coming up soon, I promise! So this is my first attempt at ultimate fluff in a story, and I know Ryou isn't easily angered or Bakura theat (you'll see) So i guess this chapters almost copleatly OOC.**

**OMG I'M RAMBLING NOOOOOO! anyway **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A secret Revealed

Weeks had past since the Yamis had returned to Domino City, and finally everything was back to normal. Or so everyone thought.

"Hey Ryou, want to hang out after school?" Ryou placed his books inside his locker and grabbed the binders he needed for his next classes, then he shut the door. Yugi was leaning against a locker to his right with a bright smile on his face.

"Sure, Yugi. We can go to Duelist Café. Joey said the new cook is amazing." Ryou replied cheering up a bit from his drab mood. Bakura had been acting strange lately. They hadn't really talked all day. Yugi's smile widened.

"Great I'll meet you after school and we can walk there." He turned to leave, but then gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! Yami said he needed to talk to Bakura, so could you ask him to come too? Yami said it's important."

So much for Ryou's good mood…

"Uh, sure. I suppose I could drag him along." Ryou said while plastering a fake smile on his face and forced out a laugh. "It'll be good for the lazy bum to go out for a change." He added with another forced laugh. Yugi didn't notice.

"Okay, great! See you then!" He said and ran off as to not be late for his next class. Ryou sighed. He had to talk to Bakura sooner or later, so what if it happened to be sooner? He sighed again and looked at his watch. Great, he was going to be late for his next class on the other side of the building. He took off down the hall.

The Lunch bell rang dismissing the students to lunch. Ryou gathered his books and slid out the door. The trip to the cafeteria wasn't long enough. Ryou had seen Bakura three times today and still hadn't said so much as a word to him. He just didn't know why.

What happened between yesterday and this morning? Ryou thought back. He had come home from school with Bakura, done his homework, then made food for the both of them. Ryou checked over Bakura's work and fixed it so the answers were somewhat correct, then they went to bed… No…

Then Yami called, and talked to Bakura… It was a very long conversation. He had seemed shocked at fist then left the room… He had locked himself in the bathroom for about 20 minuets. Then came out. When Ryou had asked about it Bakura just said it was nothing and laughed, then took Ryou to their room. The phone conversation and weird behavior soon forgotten.

So what had Yami said to Bakura to make him act so weird? Was it something to do with why they needed to meet up after school today? Ryou spotted Bakura sitting at their usual table alone. Now was the best time to confront him. He walked over to the table, his knees shaking. Bakura glanced up when he heard a chair scrape against the floor. His eyes were blank, but didn't seem right. Like he was making them blank on purpose.

"Hello." Ryou said sheepishly. Bakura sighed.

"Hey, is there something you wanted to talk about? I'm a little busy." Bakura said closing a composition notebook sitting in his lap.

'What was so important he doesn't have time for me!' Ryou thought. He glared daggers at Bakura.

"Yugi told me to tell you Yami wants to talk to you after school at the Duelist café. He said it's important, and you're not ditching because me and Yugi are going as well and you're coming there with us." Ryou spat. Honestly he didn't know why he was so mad at Bakura. Maybe it was just because he was acting so strange.

Bakura only nodded. Ryou got even more frustrated with him. He'd never been so mad at Bakura in his life! Usually he'd just bat his eyes at the former thief and things would return to normal. But not today. Ryou huffed and stood up awkwardly, as if his mind was yelling 'sit the hell back down you idiot! Talk to him!' but Bakura only looked down and avoided Ryou's eyes until he heard him shuffle away, almost reluctantly.

Bakura sighed and opened the forgotten composition notebook in his lap. He looked at the page he had been furiously scribbling on all day. The page was covered in ideas that were thought of, written down, then quickly crossed out to the point of which you couldn't read them any more. Some spots had been crossed out so furiously they left small holes and tares in the page.

He looked at the idea he had written down right before Ryou had come over. He thought it over.

'Buy a box of chocolates and put the ring inside'

Bakura growled at no one in particular. He crossed it out and sighed. Too cliché! If he was going to propose to Ryou he'd have to do it right…

If only he could figure out the best way to do it…

* * *

**A/N: *SQUEE* I'm happy with this chapter it could be longer but hey, what's a girl to do?**

**So i tried to make it that all day whatever Yami had said (to be determined next chapter) made him want to propose to Ryou but he can't think of the perfect way to do it... **

**Bakura: Why don't I just ask him next time we watch a movie or go to the park?**

**Me: Without a ring?**

**Ryou: Hell no! Why can't you be more romantic! Like Yami! Or even Marik!**

**Marik: *in a seductive tone* Oh really Ryou you think i'm *dramatic pause* romantic ?**

**Bakura: I'LL KILL HIM! **

***Bakura starts chasing after a laughing Marik while holding a golf club***

**Ryou: Who here golfs?**

**Yugi: Probably Grandpa, Hey! Bakura don't get blood all over Grandpa's good putter!**

***Yami gives Marik and Bakura a death stare* **

**Yami: They boy wants you to put the club down... *scary pause* I would listen if I were you.**

***Bakura drops the club and hides behind Malik***

**Malik: Hey don't drag me into this!  
**

***Everyone begins to fight exepct me, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik***

**Ryou: at least he's trying to be romantic**

**Yugi: I wonder if Yami is going to propose...**

**Malik: What would Marik do **

**Yugi: Push you up against a wall say it then when you obviously say yes he'd probably start trying to f-**

***everyone screams* YUGI!**

**Yugi: What? I was gonna say French kiss! Filthy perverts!**

***Bikering continues* **

**Me: R&R And keep being awesome fans **

**Bye**


End file.
